


innocent calm | xerxes break

by nihilisten



Series: my reader inserts [8]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: You don‘twantto move away.[xerxes break/reader]





	innocent calm | xerxes break

He’s lying on the grass, under a big oak tree. The gardens of the Rainsworth residence are magnificent, but this tree lies quite a distance away, not far from the forest. Needless to say, hardly anyone takes walks there unless they seek isolation.

It seems like he’s asleep. You stop in your tracks, hesitant whether or not you should approach him; he’s always been a lone wolf, an outsider. Seeing how he strayed away from the mansion, he probably just wanted to be alone. The wisest idea would be to mind your own business and find solitude somewhere else—yet, you just  _can’t_  help but walk up.

Even though you really shouldn’t, eh?

Kneeling down beside him, you allow your gaze to examine every single detail of his face. How his hair covers the lonely eye, how long lashes cast the tiniest bits of shadow on his skin, how peaceful his expression is. Before you notice, your fingers extend to caress his cheek, only to move on to his pale lips.

_Ah…_

Fire rushes through your veins, quite pleasant for something so foreign and so overwhelming, making you feel a bit dizzy. Before the sensation fades away completely, you bend down to place a quick peck on his lips. Asleep, his serenity doesn’t falter.

At least not until you straighten up.

“You could’ve just asked if you wanted to kiss me, Y/N.”

Startled, you almost let out a yelp. A single eye pops open and pale lips (ones so peaceful until mere seconds ago) form a familiar smirk. Much to your exasperation, Xerxes Break is back in all of his glory.

“ _You_ … you were awake all the time?” due to shock, the words out of your mouth aren’t very powerful.

“Why of course I was!” hums Break and gets up to sit, embracing his knees. This weird position is oddly natural when it comes to him. “I was curious what you’d do. By the way, you completely exceeded my expectations!”

You let out a heavy sigh, and he smiles innocently.

“So what brings you here? Isn’t that too far for a walk?” Break beams at you almost radiantly.

“I could ask you the same thing,” you glare at him with a scowl on your face, but he doesn’t seem to mind either your expression or his unfair question. “It’s actually a habit of mine to take walks around here.”

“Uh-huh.”

Break then moves to let you sit next to him, your shoulders touching ever so slightly. Silence falls; it’s far from awkward, in fact, it’s a comforting silence. Eyes closed, you raise your face to feel the wind, the scent of nature, and Break’s presence.

When you glance at him after a short while, he seems deep in thought, gazing on the cloudless blue sky. Without much thought you stretch your hand in front of his face and flick your fingers.

“Hey!” he flinches. “I could see your hand, you know.”

“Your fault for dozing off,” you laugh. Your voice is a bit cracked due to a tight feeling in your chest, but you pretend not to notice. “Why did  _you_ come here, anyway?”

“Why I came here…? No reason,” Break shrugs, avoiding your gaze.

“ _Liar_.”

His eye widens.

You know it’s not what you said that shocks him, it’s the fact that you said it with a  _smile_. You don’t stop smiling even when he finally turns to face you; wind blows his hair to the side, revealing an empty eye socket. In your opinion, he’s absolutely beautiful.

“Xerx, I don’t mind you having secrets from me,” you force yourself to speak up, even though it strains you to do so much as whisper. “I’ll appreciate your silence if you hide something. But at the very least, don’t lie to me. And…”

Your lips shiver, unsaid words lingering between you and Break. Burning pain stings the corners of your eyes, but you can’t allow yourself to cry. Not until you finally say what you feel.

_Don’t—_

“Don’t go,” you whisper, fingers barely touching the hem of his coat. It doesn’t feel like you’re trying to stop him, more like… pleading him.

Because in fact, you are.

“…Heh. I thought I was doing a good job keeping secrets.”

Break’s sing-song voice doesn’t fit what he just said, neither does his careless smile. But the crimson eye is stern, piercing you through to see the very core of your soul. You blink, absentminded, suddenly unable to escape from his gaze, from  _him_.

“Sorry,” he finally mumbles.

“E-excuse me?” hearing Break apologise startles you so much that you almost fall over.

“I’m sorry,” he pauses, as if to deciding whether or not to continue. “There was a reason. I came to… think, I guess.”

Not expecting an actual explanation, you feel both surprised and grateful. Break isn’t someone who often talks about his feelings. He’s thoughtful, he’s introspective, but few people know him for who he  _actually_  is.

“I wanted to clear my mind, but it seems I’m not even able to do that,” Break lets out a bitter chuckle. “And yet somehow, I felt more peaceful when you arrived…”

“I’ll stay, then.”

You draw in closer to him, allowing your forehead to rest on his shoulder. Being this close is making you nervous and you can feel Break is quite tense, too. But you don’t move away.

You don‘t  _want_  to move away.

“…you…”

“Mm?” you can’t quite hear what Break is saying because of how quiet he is.

“…Thank you, Y/N,” he mumbles into your hair, sending pleasant shivers down your spine. His palm rests on your back, and he pulls you into his embrace – soft, delicate, intimate.

“Pfft.”

You chuckle, not caring that it might kill the atmosphere. All tension is suddenly released from your body with that single small laugh.

Break chuckles, too.

In that moment, when you two are laughing like idiots, everything suddenly feels  _good_.


End file.
